If Only: Primary Destiny special
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: this is connected with my If Only series as well as my story, Primary Destiny. This is the truth of the origins of Tiamatt's sword, the Oblivion Blade. Please read my other stories as well. Read and Review! AU


**Ok, this is kind of a mix between my Destiny stories and my If Only stories. Its a special Oneshot only could only write after I posted chapter 9 of Primary Destiny, "Getting a Sword." It takes place in the universe that the original Eria for my If Only stories came from. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Tiamatt, she's too young!" A man yelled, stopping his pacing to glare at his wife.

"She's turning twenty-two, Kratos. She's not a little girl anymore." Tiamatt responded with a sigh, leaning against the back of her chair, and putting a hand to her stomach. "I know you worry about her Kratos and I do too but Eria has grown strong. She can take care of herself. She's also got Rith by her side as well."

"..." Kratos didn't seem pleased to hear the clone's name but said nothing. "Are you sure she can handle that world?"

Tiamatt nodded, a small smile on her face as she watched her husband worry over their daughter. "Of course Kratos. She handled her mission 8 years ago well even though her objective was negated by the 'death' of the other Tiamatt. Eria also did well on the mission last year when she returned to that dimension." Kratos sighed as Tiamatt's smile widened a bit as she looked at her stomach. "Eria also took the news of the baby well too. If she can handle all that, she can handle the streets of Midgar."

Kratos' face brightened as well as he walked across the room and sat beside his wife, lying his hand on top of hers so that they could both feel the movement of the baby. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should know this but..."

"I understand, Kratos. You're protective of her, as you should be though...you're a little over protective." The Cetran woman laughed, causing the Seraph to chuckle.

"I never expected to come back and find that I had a daughter." Kratos admitted before sighing. "Fine. Eria can go on this practice mission but only as long as Rith stays here." Tiamatt laughed again but nodded. "I'm curious about something though. Are you truly going to give Eria that sword?"

"Of course. I know Raine and Yuan spent a lot of time studying the shards of the Oblivion Blade and creating the duplicate but...I think Eria deserves it. She always did like the original when she was little." Tiamatt explained. "Not like I can fight currently anyways."

Kratos chuckled again. "I'm sure Eria will like it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Eria POV**

"Eria, why are you going alone?" a silver haired man asked from beside me as we walked towards the gate where my parents were waiting.

"Because it a solo practice mission, Rith. Besides, Sephiroth also exist in that time and dimension so just imagine how awkward it would be if we ran into him." I pointed out.

Rith sighed. "I guess you're right but just be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I reassured him as we got closer to the entrance to the school.

Rith nodded with a smile. "I know. I know. I just worry about you."

"Eria," I turned towards the voice to see my mom and dad standing side by side, both smiling though Dad occasionally shot a glare at Rith. A few feet from Dad stood Lloyd and Colette along with Kit. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Mom!" I answered back, hugging her before hugging Dad.

"Twenty-two. I can't believe how much I missed." Dad whispered, before he loosened his hold on me so that he could look in the eye. "Good luck Eria. Come back safe."

I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged Dad again. "I will, don't worry."

"Eria," I turned towards Lloyd who had his arms open expectantly.

"You're not gonna throw me though the gate again are you, Brother?" I asked jokingly as I walked to him and gave him the hug he wanted.

"What? Can't I give my little sister a hug on her birthday?" Lloyd answered before letting go. He dug in his pockets for a moment before holding several Gels out to me. "I know its not much but I thought they might be useful."

I took the Gels from him and quickly put them in the small pack I used for my items. "Thanks Lloyd."

"Eria, one more thing." I turned back towards Mom who held a sword out to me.

My mouth instantly fell open when I realized what sword it was. "Mom, no. I can't take that! That's yours! Yuan and Raine worked so hard to recreate it for you! I can't take it!"

"Eria! Take it! You need it more then I do. Besides, I know its a replica of the original Oblivion Blade but...it just doesn't feel right to me." Mom explained, walking towards me with the sword. "Please Eria. This sword is rightfully yours. I have no use for it and you've more then earned it."

"A-alright, I take it." I finally said, taking the dragon hilted sword from her hands. "Thank you Mom."

Mom smiled and stepped towards the gate, quickly activating it before turning back to me as I strapped my new weapon to my side. "Just don't lose it. And remember, this is just to practice gathering information and observations. Be careful and try not to get into trouble."

"I'll be fine Mom." I laughed, walking towards the gate. "See you guys later!" I waved back at everyone as I walked through the gate and found myself in the wasteland just outside the city of Midgar.

The eight Mako Reactors that bordered the city gave off an eerie green glow that covered the entire upper plate, even with the sun only just past noon in the sky. I noise above directed my attention to a strange aircraft that used rotating blades to keep it in the air.

"So thats a helicopter. I still think I'd rather use a transport or a rheird." I muttered as I started to walk towards the city.

Nearing the city, I should see the gates to the slums. From what Mom had told me, I remembered that a series of tunnels would eventually take me to the Plate but I honestly didn't want to go through the hassle of going through the slums and working my way to the plate.

Spreading my wings, I quickly flew up to the edge of the upper plate, landing in an alleyway to keep people from seeing my wings before I could hide them. Walking out of the alley, I was instantly pulled into the crowded streets and quickly realized that this was the shopping district, or at least near it.

"I wish I knew exactly what I need to observe." I said quietly, glancing through the crowd and noticing someone with long silver hair ahead of me. "Rith? No, it can't be. That must be Sephiroth. Wonder what he's doing here in Midgar?"

Shrugging, I decided to start moving through the area and see what I could learn about the city...

**5 Hours later**

Midgar really is an interesting place. I can see why its the biggest city on Gaia besides the fact that it is also the home of the Shinra Electric Power Company. I was tired though and the continuous moan of the planet was starting to give me a headache.

"Guess its time to head home." I sighed, turning back towards the outer edge of the plate only to realize that the weight of the sword Mom had given me was missing from my side. I instantly tore my gaze to the ground, looking frantically for the sword but finding nothing. "Oh shit! Mom's gonna kill me!"

I back tracked trough the shopping center, scanning the ground for the sword and asking any of the merchants who might have picked it up. None of them had save for one who said he had seen Sephiroth pick up my sword. Now the trick was to find him.

"Oh Mana, please let me find him!" I begged turning back towards the center of Midgar where I heard Sephiroth along with his Turk escort had been heading. "Damn it!" I cursed as the street lights began to turn on but luckly, I caught sight of Sephiroth ahead of me, my sword in hand. "Hey!" The teen stopped along with his escort and looked back at me. "You found it!"

Sephiroth glanced down at the sword, looking slightly disappointed though he seemed to be trying to hide it. "This is your sword?"

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me for my birthday. She'd be pissed if I lost it." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck as he held the sword out to me. "Thank you!" Sephiroth sighed, head hung low as he turned around and started to walk away. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." The silver haired teen mumbled without turning around. "Come on Sara, let's go home. Tiamatt must be freaking out by now."

Tiamatt? Is he talking about Mom? I glanced down at the sword in my hand as a realization hit me. This was not a duplicate of the original Oblivion Blade. It IS the Oblivion Blade. Or rather, it will be.

"Alright," Sara said before turning towards me. "I'm glad we were able to return that to you but we must be g-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I don't know why but...I feel like you should have the sword."

Sephiroth spun around instantly, staring at me in shock. "What?! Really!?"

I smirked and nodded. "Go ahead and take it. You could probably use that better then I could. I'm more of a hand-to-hand fighter anyways."

Sephiroth's green eyes brightened as he walked back towards me for the sword. "Thank you!" He looked so excited when I handed the sword back to him, I could barely surpress a laugh. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem! Just take good care of it 'kay?" I laughed, knocking hair out of my eyes as my bangs began to cover my vision. "Well, I better get going. Good luck with the present. I'm sure she'll like it!"

"Thank you!" Sephiroth shouted once more as I turned away and began walking back towards the edge of the plate.

"Man, Mom's not gonna believe this!' I laughed to myself as I finally got to a secluded quiet area of the street and activated the gate back home with the watch on my wrist. "I wonder if she'll even believe me..."

**Hehe, and there you have it! The true origin of the Oblivion Blade! Read and Review please!**


End file.
